Talk:Scythid
Discussion Critical Melees? I believe that melee attacks will always be critical hits on Scythid. I say this because with the Hunter's Lethal Strike skill, I hear the "lethal strike sound" every time I melee a scythid. Has anyone else tested this? Tea ache sea 16:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sprinting is a variant? Is it possible that Scythid Sprinters are a variant of Scythids, similarly to how Skag pups are variants of skags? 11:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unless those are the unmention ( on this page) Scythid Sprinters, I think the picture may be of early desined burning skags BadMutha Venomous Scythid - WTF? I recently found out how this scythid could spit electricity balls. But the problem was, contrary to what I saw in the wiki page, was that it did maintain the electrical effect. It depleted my shield in one hit, while the other acid bursts did not come close to doing the same damage with a full shield; and not even after taking two hits. It also showed the same electricution animation when I got hit. RedTiger 23:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) scythid? the scythid you explained in the description are spiderants scythids are the other little slug like creatures. Rakk Slayer on Badass Shock Sythid: Best way to kill this bug is to use a shotgun. Its immune to shock damage so just use anything else. Just met first one today Rakk slayer 01:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Cats? Has anyone noticed how they meow like a cat when they attack? Or is it just me.Japsa 11:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they do indeed make a loud meowing noise when they leap. It's a bit odd, but it seems to apply even for the Badasses. -- Claptrap 12:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :So have my friends and I. We have unanimously dubbed them "Kitty Slugs" as a result. Saigo no Ken "oh god not this again..." 05:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) EASY TO KILL WITH BRICK These are the easiest enemys of the whole game!! You don't have to use shotgun to these just hit them with your melee strike!! SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 15:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Trimming? Really? I wasn't aware that this article was bloated. At all. And by bloated, I mean hard to navigate to get at useful information or filled with extraneous, personal, subjective accounts or useless "this one time in the game I-..." stories or add-ons. I mean, if the page were any smaller than it'd be little more than a useless directory to a series of stubs. Like the Skag page was... and is slowly becoming again after I consolidated the information onto the Skag page itself. Which annoys me. I should fix that. Again. 21:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and 207-guy was me.TrollofReason 22:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Zerg? The types of sycthid were originally zergling, hydralisk, ultrlisk, and torasque/megalisk. :Where did you get that from?-- 02:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) from blizzard, apparently. http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/race/zerg/ 03:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Similarities to Head Crabs? Has anyone noticed how the Scythid Crawlers bear an uncanny resemblance to the Head Crabs of Half-life? Even the cry of the Scythid sounds alot like a Head Crab attack. Let me know if this should be added to the triva area or not... I'd like at least a couple more people to be able to verify the similarities before it's added. Jamesbondkid2001 18:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :it should not. 20:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Varkid the new Scythid? Considering the similar suffix of their name, and the very similar combat style (attacking in groups, flanking and jumping for a melee attack) and vulnerability and such, do you think Gearbox evolved the Scythid idea in Borderlands 2 with the Varkid? Does anything see the connection and think they're related somehow, or is it just me? Cybersteel8 (talk) 15:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC)